


Poem - Kinktober 2k18 Day 2 - Preparations

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, French Kissing, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 2 - Preparations





	Poem - Kinktober 2k18 Day 2 - Preparations

I ache for you,  
Your hand on my thigh  
Beneath the table.  
We look at one another,  
Secret love notes exchanged in silence  
Yet this place is so loud.  
Your lips crash to mine  
Long enough to make my heart flutter,  
You linger by the cereal aisle  
Just to sneak in another.  
You know how to make me crave you  
More and more with each touch,  
I know how your body works  
Like a tightly wound clock,  
You entice me to come undone with you,  
Once.  
Twice.  
Another.  
Again.  
Teasing feather light strokes,  
Warm, wet kisses,  
Pull me further into the fog building between us,  
I'll gladly let it cloud my judgement  
And let my thoughts fade away like static.  
Pull me into the sheets  
Give me what you promised at breakfast,  
At the store,  
In the car on the way home,  
You made me crave you  
And only your sweetness can sate me.


End file.
